


Teacher's Pet

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Scully has left the FBI and started teaching and she hates it. But there is no work for her in the FBI anymore. Meanwhile Stella needs some time for herself so she goes to the last place she remembered being happy, London. She runs into Scully while she is teaching and the two fight off the feelings they are feeling for each other.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. London

The bell rings and Scully rolled her eyes. She hated teaching but she needed a job since she had to walk away from the FBI. At least it was a crime class so it wasn't so bad. But she did miss her job working on X-files and working with Mulder. The two did get very close after all, after five years of working with someone is a long time and attachment was bound to happen. But when the X-files were closed down Mulder and Scully went different paths, although they did still talked to each other over the phone after Scully moved away to London. But it wasn't like it was when they were working together and apart of Scully was ok with that while the other part of her missed him deeply. 

Her bright blue eyes watched as the young adults walked into her classroom. A small smile formed on her lips as she wrote her last name on the bored so they knew what to call her by. She then looked back at the group and saw it was a small group. Another smile formed on her lips. 

"Good afternoon." Scully said softly. "My name is Dana Scully but I want to be called Miss Scully." She added. 

They nodded and greeted Scully with a hello and her last name after it. Scully smiled at them then turned to face the bored. "In this class we will learn about medicine and the human body." 

"Will we learn about the X-files?" A man asked as Scully turned. "You were on the x-files with Fox Mulder weren't you?" He asked. 

Scully stood there for a moment unsure of what to say. She then looked down and placed her hands together. "My time with the FIB will not be talked about in this class." She said softly then looked over to the doors seeing a older women with long blonde hair and beautiful light gray eyes.

The older women looked up from her notebook at Scully and for a moment Scully felt as if she was lost for words. She then snapped out of it and turned back to the bored and wrote down some medicine terms. 

\------

Once the class was over Scully cleaned up the papers that were on her desk and started to pack up for the day. As she did so she looked over at her phone and saw she had a message from Mulder. 

Text from Mulder; Good luck today Scully. I know you can do it. 

Scully smiled a little then placed the phone in her pocket, knowing she will call him letter that night. As she packing her things up she heared high heels moving over to her so she slowly turned and saw the blonde in front of her. 

"I liked your class. It really takes my mind off things." 

"I am glad you liked it." Scully said while she closed her bag. 

"Name is Stella, Stella Gibson. I am in town for a while. My job keeps me moving around." The blonde said while she looked at Scully. 

"Oh?" Scully asked. 

"Yes I have worked on many cases so I understand why you wouldn't want to talk about the FBI." Stella said while she looked down for a moment. 

Scully looked at Stella, wondering if she had looked her up or something. Then she looked down for a moment while she picked up her bag. "Well I do hope you enjoy your stay here in London." 

"I am staying at crown and I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink with me." Stella said while she smiled a little. 

"I am sorry...But I am not a drinker. I will see you tomorrow, Stella." Scully said softly then walked away from Stella. 

****

Scully was getting ready for bed when she got a text from Mulder once more. A small smile formed on her lips as she picked up her phone to read the text. 

Text from Mulder; Whenever you come back we should catch up. I miss you. 

Scully thought for a moment as she held onto her phone, looking at the text. Of course she missed Mulder as well. But she knew things were different now. They were different people now. To say she missed him wouldn't be the truth. But it also wouldn't be a lie. So she wasn't sure how to reply to the text. 

Text to Mulder; I am not sure if or when I will come back. But when I do we will. 

Scully then put her phone down and pulled her laptop over to herself and looked at her emails. As she did so she thought about Stella for a moment and wondered what kind of work she did. Not thinking twice Scully looked up Stella online and read up on her.

A name came up a bunch of times throughout the page that Scully was reading. She then looked up the name, Paul Spector and found out he was killer that Stella had caught. Then Scully wondered why she was in her class then if she was a cop of some kind. Shaking her head she closed her laptop and laid down. 

\------

Stella held a glass of red wine in her hand as she sat in bed thinking to herself. She didn't want to go to bed because then she knew the nightmares would attack her and even though she woke up to write them down they just got worst and worst. A sigh left her lips as she placed the glass down and picked up a book. Before she could get into it her phone buzzed and she picked it up. 

"Gibson." Stella said as she placed the book down beside her. 

"Stella? It's been months...How are you doing?" A man's voice said. 

Stella sighed as she laid her back into her pillows. "Jim...If I wanted to talk to you I would have called." She said. 

"I know...I just...I wanted to make sure you were ok after that a---."

"I'm fine Jim." Stella said cutting him off. 

But Stella's reply was a lie, she wasn't fine. The whole thing with Paul Spector really got to her and she ran away to London because that was the last place Stella remembered be happy and safe. 

"Where are you?" Jim asked. 

"London...I wanted to get away." Stella replied. 

"Get away? Paul is dead Stella there is nothing to get away from." Jim said. 

"Jim it's late and I need to get up tomorrow." Stella said while she looked over at the clock on the nightstand by the bed. 

"I know...I was just wondering if...Well I was thinking maybe I could come there and see you. Talk to you?" Jim asked. 

"Jim...Talk to your wife. I am going to bed." Stella said then hung up the phone. 

Stella sighed again and sunk into her pillows and closed her eyes. Oh, how she regret getting involved with Jim all those years ago. Now she felt as if he was never going to leave her alone. 

****

Scully got up and read for the day. There was no class today so she had the day to do whatever it was she wanted. She put on a white sweater and black pants. Running her fingers through her own short red hair she looked at herself for a moment in the mirror in her bathroom. Then she walked out of her home and walked down the street to a coffee shop. 

When Scully came out with her coffee she saw a bunch of people in circle. Slowly walking closer she turned to someone. "What is going on?" Scully asked. 

"Someone fall onto the ground and passed out." A young women said. 

Scully then pushed through the circle and saw it was Stella. "Move aside I am a doctor." She sad while she ran over to Stella and checked her pulse then looked over at a man. "Call for help." He nodded and ran off. 

"Stella can you hear me?" Scully asked as Stella opened her eyes for a moment and looked up at Scully. Their eyes locked for a moment. But Scully broke the contact to look down at her to make sure she wasn't hurt. 

"I am all right..." Stella said softly while Scully helped her sit up. 

"What happened?" Scully asked. 

"I---I just lost my footing." Stella lied as she placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed it. 

"Lost your footing?" Scully asked, feeling as if that was a lie. 

Stella then got up on her feet with Scully's help. 

"I still think you should be looked at." Scully said softly. 

"Really I am all right." Stella said while she pulled away from Scully.

Scully looked at Stella for a moment then looked down to the ground. "Would you like to get some lunch with me?" 

Stella looked at Scully a bit confused. "Lunch?" She asked. 

"Yeah I mean I want to make sure you are all right and I was heading to get something to eat. Maybe you could come with me..." Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she bit down on her lower lip, wondering why she cared so much. She only just met this women. 

A small smile formed on Stella's lips as she nodded her head. "All right." She said softly. 

\-----

Scully walked into a diner and sat down with Stella a cross from her. The waiter asked if they needed any drinks. Scully asked for a water while Stella asked for some coffee. He nodded then walked away to get their drinks. 

"So how long have you been teaching Miss Scully?" Stella asked while a small smile formed on her lips. 

"Not that long really. I don't really care for teaching." Scully said softly. 

The waiter came back with their drinks then asked if they knew what they wanted to eat. Stella looked up at him and fliped her hair away from her neck. "I would like the house salad." The waiter nodded his head. 

"And for you ma'am?" He asked while looking at Scully. 

"I would like the chicken soup please?" Scully asked. 

"Of course, I will come right back with those." He then left. 

Scully looked into her glass for a moment, thinking to herself. "Do you like your job?" She asked while looking up at Stella. 

"It has it's moments. I do find your class helpful with it." Stella said while she drank her coffee. 

Scully moved her head to the side. "How?" She asked. 

"I needed sometime to clear my own head from something that happened not to long ago and your class takes all my worries away." Stella said while she placed her cup down. 

There was a moment of silence between the two. Scully wanted to asked what happened but she didn't want to push Stella into telling her. 

"Well I am glad it is helping taking your mind off things." Scully said softly. Her bright blue eyes looked outside and watched as it started to rain. 

"Gibson?" A voice asked as Stella turned her head and saw a women with dark black hair walking over to them. 

"Reed? What are you doing in London?" Stella asked while she got up to hug the other women. 

Scully watched them for a moment then took hold of her water and drank from it slowly. Then her eyes looked into the cop, lost in her own thoughts. 

"My family and I came for a little vacation." Reed said softly while they let go of each other. 

Stella had never seen Reed's family before so when she saw them a small smile formed on her lips, for she understood why they could never have hocked up. She then looked over at Scully and smiled a little. 

"I heard what happened with Paul and I am sorry he hurt you like that." Reed said. "I can't believe he killed himself just so he could win." 

Stella shook her head and looked down. "It doesn't matter now." She said.

"Mommy are you coming?" A little girl asked. 

"I'm coming. It was good seeing you again...Take care of yourself." 

Stella watched as Reed walked away then she sat back down and held onto her cup of coffee. The waiter came back with their food and placed it down in front of them. 

"Thank you." Scully said softly as he nodded and walked away. 

Scully started to eat as Stella watched her for a moment. Then she let out a sigh. "Well aren't you going to ask me?" Stella asked. 

"I am not going to ask you about something you don't want to talk about." Scully said softly while she looked up at Stella. 

Stella held her mouth opened for a moment then closed it. She never had anyone tell her that before. People would usually ask her about the Paul case and why she didn't do better with it. 

\-----

When they were done eating Scully went to pay but Stella ended up paying. As they walked outside Stella pulled out a umbrella and placed it over Scully and herself. "So where are you off to Miss Scully?" Stella asked.

"I am not sure. I don't have classes today." Scully said softly. 

"Why don't I drive you back to your place?" Stella asked. 

"Oh, no don't worry about it. I can walk." Scully said.

"Scully it's raining and you don't have a umbrella. I am driving you home." 

Scully blushed a little then nodded her head. "All right." She said softly. 

Stella drove to Scully's and looked over at her. "Well here you are." 

"Thank you for the ride Stella. Will I see you tomorrow?" Scully asked.

Stella nodded her head. "Of course." 

Their eyes locked with each other's fr a moment as Scully felt her heart beating faster than before. A small smile formed on Stella's lips as she moved a bit closer to her. Snapping herself out of it Scully opened the car door and smiled. 

"T---Thank you for the ride." Scully said then ran inside her home. 

****

Scully washed her face in her bathroom and got ready for bed when she heard her phone ringing. Slowly she made her way to it and picked it up. "Scully." 

"Scully it's me." Mulder said. "I just called to check in on you. You didn't reply to any of my texts." 

"Mulder...Sorry I was busy today." Scully said softly. 

"On your day off?" Mulder asked. 

Scully thought of Stella and a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Yeah..." 

Mulder laughed a little as he laid down and put on his glasses, Scully on the other hand was laying down in her bed. 

"Do you teach tomorrow?" Mulder asked. 

"I do." Scully said with a small smile. 

"You are missed here Scully." Mulder said. 

Scully bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she smiled a little. "I have to get some sleep Mulder. I will talk to you later." She said softly.

"Goodnight Scully." Mulder said softly. 

"Goodnight Mulder." 

\--------  
Stella woke up from a nightmare gasping and gripping onto her bed sheets. Her light gray eyes lowered a bit as she tried to clam herself down. But she a panic attack coming. 

"Another nightmare hm? That's a shame." A voice said while Stella gasped and pulled out her gun. 

"Get out..." Stella said. 

"Oh, Stella Gibson I will never leave you." 

Soon Stella felt arms around her neck. Gasping for air she tried to kick the person off her. But she was thrown onto the ground. Once she hit the ground her light gray eyes opened and she found herself in bed covered in sweat. Slowly she sat up and placed her hand on her chest. Then she pulled out her dream journal. 

Paul has been attacking my dreams every since his death. I feel him all around me, chocking me, squeezing the life out of me. He is watching the light go from my eyes with a smirk on his lips. Why can't I just shake him off? He has been dead for months now. Paul Spector...Why can't I shake you off?


	2. A Crime of Love & Passion

Stella walked into Scully class and sat in the first row. As she sat down Scully walked in front of the room to give a lesson. The two looked at each other for a moment. Stella watched the red head carefully with a small smile on her lips. She thought to Scully looked cute with her hair half way up. Her light gray eyes looked at Scully's white top then slowly lowered to the black pencil skirt. Scully then put on her glasses and started to teach her class. When the class was over most of the adults left, everyone but Stella. She could listen to Scully talk for hours. It seems that her nightmares were just that a memory fading away whenever Scully was around. 

"Do you have any plans?" Scully asked while she walked over to Stella. 

"Plans?" Stella asked then shook her head. "No I don't. What did you have in mind, Miss Scully?" She teased. 

"I have a need for a drink." Scully said. 

"As do I." Stella said softly. 

\------

Once they found a near by bar the two sat down ordered two drinks. Stella dusted off her black pants and looked over at Scully. Her light gray eyes then lowered to Scully's chest. She was breath taking to Stella. 

"Two is my limit..." Scully whispered as she held up her drink to Stella. 

Stella smiled brightly then held up her drink to Scully. Then they drank a bit of their drinks. "So tell me all about yourself Miss Scully." Stella said. 

"About me? What would you like to know?" Scully asked. 

"Tell me about your life, what you have been doing before you came here to teach." Stella said while she picked up her glass once more. 

"I worked for the FBI and before that I worked as a doctor." Scully said while she looked into her glass for a moment. 

"Do you have a man?" Stella asked. 

"A man?" Scully asked. Then she looked back over at Stella and shook her head. "No I don't...I use to." She said softly. 

"Use to?" Stella asked. 

"My partner and I use to..." Scully stopped and sighed. "I don't want to get into it." She said softly. 

Stella nodded her head as she drank her wine. Once it was gone she asked for another one. When it came she looked back over at Scully. 

"What about you?" Scully asked. 

"Me? Oh, no I don't do the relationship thing." Stella said. 

"No?" Scully asked. 

"I don't trust easily." Stella said softly then sighed. "How old are you?" She asked. 

"36." Scully relied. 

Stella almost spit out her wine when Scully of her age. She then picked up a napkin and cleaned off her lips. Scully watched her carefully. "You are so young and you did all that?" Stella asked. 

"And you?" Scully asked. 

"Oh, my dear I got you beat by a long shot." Stella said while she smirked a little. 

"Come on I told you how old I am so it's only far." Scully said softly. 

Stella nodded and placed her glass down once more. "55." 

"55?! You don't look it." Scully said while she smiled. 

"Why thank you." Stella said. 

Scully smiled once more while she looked at Stella, Stella moved in and used her right hand to moved some of Scully's hair from her face to the back of her ear. This caused Scully to blush a little. Her phone was starting to ring on the table, snapping her out of her blush over Stella. She looked over at her phone and saw it was Mulder calling her. 

"Is that your partner?" Stella asked. 

"Yes...Well we aren't partners anymore...We haven't been for a while." Scully said softly. 

"Are you going to pick it up?" Stella asked. 

Scully looked at the phone once more then shook her head. "No I will call him back later." She said then asked for another drink. 

As the two talked the hours away, Scully had a few more drinks and forgot her limit rule. Stella smiled a little as she watched Scully but she made sure she was all right throughout their time in the bar. 

"Hey there pretty ladies." A man said while he walked over to Stella and Scully. 

"Did you hear that Stella? He thinks we're pretty ladies." Scully said while laughing a bit. 

"Looks like your friend had one to many to drink. Maybe we should take her home for you." The man said while his friend nodded. 

"And I think you two should kindly fuck off." Stella said while she got up. "Come on Scully I am taking you home." 

Scully spun in her set giggling to herself. "Home? Oh, Stella that's all the way in Vancouver." She said while laughing once more. 

Stella smiled at Scully then helped her off the set and held onto her hand. Her light gray eyes looked back at the creepy dudes and sighed. "Go on get out of here." She said.

"We will take her home." One of them said while the other one took hold of Scully's free arm and pulled on her. 

"Touch her again and I swear I will fuck you up." Stella said while the guys looked at each other then laughed. 

"Sure you will babe." 

Oh, they've done it this time. Stella sat Scully back down and walked over to the one who held onto Scully's arm and punched him in the stomach, watching him fall onto the ground. She then turned and looked at the other guy and smirked a little. She then hit him with the plum of her hand in his nose. 

"Wow..." Scully said as she looked at them then over at Stella. 

Stella then bent down. "Don't ever call me babe again." She said then took Scully's hand and walked with her out of the bar.   
\-------

"Where did you learn to do that?" Scully asked as Stella looked at her. 

"My father...When I was a little girl he taught me how to fight. He told me; 'you need to learn how to fight my little star. If you don't the world will walk all over you.'; 

Scully looked at Stella as she spoke then looked down to the ground. "My father taught me how to defend myself as well." 

"Where is he now?" Stella asked. 

"Dead..." Scully said in a low voice. 

"Mine is too." Stella said while she looked down. 

As Stella thought about her father she felt herself feeling a bit sad. But she pushed that feeling aside and looked back over at Scully.

"Thank you..." Scully said softly. 

"For?" Stella asked. 

"For back there...I guess I should have watched how much I drank." Scully said softly. 

"It was no trouble at all. Even if you weren't drunk Scully I would have still done it. Because I feel that we live in a world where men think they can do whatever they want to us. If I don't stand up for women who will? Maybe if I do it enough times then other women will as well." 

Scully looked at Stella and for the first time she admire someone other than her father. She could tell that Stella had been through a lot and apart of Scully wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to be all right. 

\------

Scully unlocked her door as Stella helped her inside. Once inside Scully walked over over to her bedroom and fall on her bed. Stella smiled a little as she closed the door and locked it. Then she walked into Scully's room and looked at her for a moment. "Well I got you home. I should head back as well." Stella said softly. 

"Stella..." Scully whispered softly as Stella looked at her once more. 

"Yes Scully?" Stella asked. 

"I miss my father so much..." Scully said softly while she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Stella walked over to Scully's bed and sat down beside her. "Come here." She said softly while patting her lap. 

Scully looked up at Stella for a moment then moved slowly to Stella's lap and laid her head on it. As she did so Stella ran her fingers through Scully's short red hair and closed her eyes for a moment, laying her back on the bed bored. "Tell me about him." 

"He was a solider..." Scully started to say while she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering what her father looked like. "He was a kind man...He's name was William." 

Stella kept running her fingers through Scully's hair and listened. "He was good to you?" She asked softly. 

"Yes...He loved me very much. I was his Starbuck." Scully whispered. 

"My father called me his Star." Stella whispered as she looked down at Scully. 

Slowly Scully wrapped her arms around Stella and buried her head into her stomach and passed out. Stella looked down at Scully once more and saw her sound asleep. This caused her to smile a little. Slowly she leaned down and kissed the top of Scully's head. 

****

Scully slowly opened her bright blue eyes and looked around while the sun shinned brightly into her room. Slowly she sat up and found herself covered in blankets. Rubbing her eyes she got up from her bed and looked over at the table seeing a note on it. 

Scully, 

I am sorry I left but you needed to sleep and I didn't want to over stay my welcome. I covered you up so you wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night. If you need anything my number is on the bottom of this note. Hope to go out with you again soon. 

~ Stella Gibson ; 

Scully smiled a little then placed the note down. She then walked into her bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she looked at herself for a moment. Shen then got dressed and as she was getting dressed she thought about Stella. A small blush formed on her cheeks then she shook her head. It was a odd feeling she was starting to feel for Stella. Scully wasn't sure what it was or how she feeling. Like she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it like how she felt for Mulder way back in the day? No this was different. Or was it? 

Mainly confusion was what Scully felt. Could someone like her like someone like Stella Gibson? Could a x-FBI agent love a female cop? Was that allowed? Well anything was allowed in this day and age. But it wasn't Scully saw offend. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she was lost in her own thoughts. Was this something she could talk about with Mulder? Mulder, Scully thought about him for a moment and wondered if he still felt something for her as he once did. 

If Scully were to go back to Vancouver what would be there for her? Of course her mother and brothers. But other than that what would be there for her? Would it be so bad to stay here and think of a live with Stella Gibson? Was it so bad to think of herself for once? A sigh then left her lips as she walked out of her house and walked down the street. 

"Miss Scully?" A voice asked as Scully turned around and saw the women Stella knew. 

"Oh, Miss Smith right?" Scully asked. 

"Please call me Reed. How is your morning going?" Reed asked. 

"All right and yours?" Scully asked. 

"Good. I have been running around with my little ones." Reed then laughed a little. 

"Yes you have a beautiful family." Scully said while she put her hands in her own pockets of her coat. 

"Thank you Miss Scully. What about you? Do you have a family?" Reed asked as they walked down the street together. 

Scully shook her head and looked down to the ground for a moment. 

"No kids?" Reed asked. 

"I---I had a daughter once...But she died." Scully said. 

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Reed said while she went to touch Scully's shoulder, but Scully pulled away. 

"It's all right. It was nice talking to you Reed...But I have to go." Scully said then took off into a crowed of people. 

\------

Stella woke up that morning to five messages on her phone. She sighed and went through them hearing it was Jim, begging to see her once more. Rolling her eyes she deleted each of the messages and put her phone down on the bed and laid her head back down. As she closed her eyes she thought of Scully for a moment. 

"You won't be able to have her Stella, for she will see who you really are. A monster just like me." 

Stella lifted her head up and saw Paul siting in the chair a cross the room. "Fuck off." She said while putting the pillow over her head. 

"You can try and block me out of your head." Paul said while he made his way over to Stella. He then bent down and whispered into her ear. "You will ever get rid of me for you and I will always be apart of each other." 

"I said fuck off!" Stella yelled as she throw her pillow but no one was there. 

Of course no one was there, Paul was only in her head. Soon her phone started to ring. She picked it up and sighed. "Gibson." 

"Stella? You may want to come down here. There is a crime scene you need to see." A young woman said. 

"I'll be right there." Stella said. 

Stella got dressed in black pants and a gray top. Then she made her way to the crime scene. When she got there she got out of the car and walked over to some of the other officers. "What happened here?" She asked while they walked to the crime. 

"A young woman ma'am, she looks around her 20's." A officer said. 

Stella walked over to the woods were the dead woman was laying and covered her nose and mouth. "Jesus Christ." Stella said as she put on some gloves. "Every time I think I've seen it all something new happens." 

"The bose called for someone to take a better look at the body." The office said while Stella bent down and looked at the young woman. 

The young woman had red hair and blue eyes and for a moment Stella thought she saw Scully laying there dead, bare and naked for all the world to see. Shaking her head she saw it was the young woman. Sighing she got up and looked over to the side, seeing Scully walking over to them. 

"Miss Scully thank you for coming." The same officer said as he shook Scully's hand. 

"Of course." Scully said then walked down the dead girl and saw Stella. 

Stella smiled a little. "Hello again Miss Scully." 

Scully smiled as well and nodded. "Hello Miss Gibson." 

\-----

As Scully went through the body in the lab her bright blue eyes closed for a moment as a sigh left her lips. Stella walked into the room and looked at her. 

"I am sorry you were dragged into work like this." Stella said softly with her hands in her pants pocket. 

"Oh, no it's all right...I am use to seeing dead bodies." Scully said softly. 

"Yes but it isn't your job anymore." Stella said. 

Scully looked over at Stella and watched her for a moment then looked back down at the body and took off her glasses. 

"Did you find out what she died from?" Stella asked. 

"She was rapped and beaten. But she died from this cut a crossed her neck." Scully said while she pointed to the deep cut a cross her throat. 

Stella looked at it then sighed while she took her hands out of her pockets and placed them on the table and thought for a moment. Apart of her felt this was Paul's doing. But of course she knew damn well it wasn't since he was dead and gone. 

"Scully listen to me. I was reading on this case it matches with other cases." Stella said while she turned and faced Scully. 

"Ok?" Scully asked. 

"Whoever this is, is going after women your age with red hair. I think it's best if you left London till this person is caught." 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment then shook her head. "I thank you for looking out for me. But I will be all right. I was a FBI anget for many years." 

A sigh left Stella's lips as she placed a hand on Scully's cheek. "I just don't want something to happen to you." She then removed her hand and looked back over at the young woman. "What is that?" 

"What is what?" Scully asked. 

Stella then picked up some gloves and placed them on. She then leaned over and opened up the dead girl's hand and found a locket inside of it. Stella then opened the locket and saw a picture of the girl and a young men. 

"Don't move." Scully said said as Stella looked over at her. 

Scully then pulled hair from the locket and looked at it. "That isn't red hair." 

"Could be the boyfriend's hair." Stella said while showing Scully the picture. 

"Or maybe the killer's hair." Scully said. 

\------

Later that day Stella drove home. When she got home she saw someone outside her door. "What the bloody hell?" She asked then turned off her car and got out. Putting her keys in her coat pocket she walked over to her door. "Jim what the fuck are you doing here?" 

"Stella...You haven't been returning my calls and I really need to talk to you." Jim said. 

"Sure you do." Stella said as she went to unlock her door. 

Jim took Stella's hands and turn her to face him. "Listen to me." 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Stella snapped as she tried to push him away. 

Meanwhile Scully was walking to Stella's with a file in her hands. As she was walking over to her house she saw Stella struggling with someone and pulled out of her gun. "Hold it right there." 

Jim let go of Stella and looked over at Scully. "Who the hell is she?" He asked. 

"Step away from her." Scully said while Jim looked over at Stella. 

Sighing Jim backed away from Stella as Scully made her way over to her. 

"You are going to need more help on this case then you think Stella." Jim said. 

"Go back home Jim, back to your wife and family. I am sure they miss you." Stella said then unlock her door and opened it. 

Scully stood there until Jim left. She then put her gun away and walked into Stella's home and shut the door. 

"How did you find out where I lived?" Stella asked. 

"I worked for the FBI remember?" Scully said then smiled a little. "Who was that guy?" 

"Jim...He's harmless...Well mostly. We use to work together...I also slept with him a long time ago." Stella said as she made her way to the kitchen. 

"I see." Scully said as she followed her. 

"He didn't understand that it was just a sweet night, nothing more, nothing less." Stella said as she opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. "Want some?" She asked. 

"No thank you." Scully said. 

"So I take it you came here for work?" Stella asked as she drank some of her wine. 

"Oh, yes...I also forgot." Scully said as she put the file down and opened it. "Her name was Sarah...Sarah Burn and she was 29 with a boyfriend named Tom Huse. Yes that was his hair in her locket." 

Stella walked over to Scully and looked over her shoulder at the file and sighed. "She was so young." She said softly. 

"Yes she was." Scully said. 

Stella placed a hand on Scully's shoulder while she looked through the file with her. Scully blushed deeply as she felt the hand on her shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She wondered if Stella was coming onto her or was it just the wine? No it couldn't be the wine, after all Stella could hold her wine well. She saw that last night. 

When Scully opened her eyes she slowly turned around and faced Stella. The two stared at each other for a long time. Scully then bit down on her lower lip as her eyes slowly lowered to the ground. 

"Well I should be getting home." Scully said softly then started to move from Stella. 

But before Scully could get far Stella took her hand and looked at her once more. Then she moved closer to Scully and moved her hair behind her ears and slowly leaned closer to her face. Scully blushed deeply while she slowly closed her eyes. Soon Stella's lips were pressing onto Scully's lips. Another deep blush formed on Scully's cheeks while she leaned in and kissed Stella back. 

Stella then pulled away and looked deep within Scully's eyes. "Stay." She whispered softly while placing both of her hands on Scully's cheeks. 

"Stella..." Scully whispered. 

"Stay with me Scully..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh I really love how this fanfic is coming along. Like my little heart can't handle it. :)


	3. More than One Killer?

Stella walked into her room with Scully right behind her. When they got into Stella's room, Scully looked around for a moment then she looked back over at Stella. Her bright blue eyes met the beautiful gray eyes of Stella Gibson. Of course Stella wanted to jump on Scully like a lion would jump on it's meal. But she this all must be new for Scully. So she slowly walked over to Scully and looked at her for a moment. 

"I've never done this before...With another woman." Scully whispered softly. 

"I know...Don't worry I won't hurt you." Stella said softly. "But all I ask is know what this is between us." 

Scully looked up at Stella for a moment. "You don't do relationships..." She said softly. 

That was what Stella and Scully knew that this wasn't going to happen all the time. Apart of her hated that. But maybe she needed this as much as Stella did, for she had been so lonely for far too long. Of course she never thought it was going to be a woman she'd sleep with to cure the loneliness she had been holding onto for so long. But then again why did that really matter?

Scully took a deep breathe then nodded her head knowing what she was getting into. She then started to unbutton her own shirt. Once it was fully unbutton she then took it off and let it fall onto the ground. Stella looked at Scully for a moment then she walked over to her. Then she placed her hand between Scully's chest and slowly ran her fingertips on her skin. A soft blush formed on Scully's cheeks. 

"You are so beautiful." Stella whispered softly.

"Never as beautiful as you are." Scully whispered. 

Stella's eyes went from Scully's chest to her necklace around her neck. Had she always wore that cross around her neck? Slowly her hand moved from Scully's chest to down her stomach. This caused Scully to bite down on her lower lip. Soon her eyes widen when she felt Stella's fingers move inside of her skirt. Stella then removed her hand and picked Scully up and laid her softly on the bed. 

Scully blushed deeply as she laid there on the bed. Unclipping her own bra she took it off and it too found it's way to Stella's floor. Stella stood there looking at Scully. Then she started to take her own shirt off. Now Stella was careful of what she showed people when it came to her body. There was something she hid from everyone and that was the self inflicted scars she had done to herself so long ago. 

Once Stella's shirt and bra were off she made her way over to Scully. Slowly she unzipped Scully's skirt and looked up at Scully to make sure this was all right. Scully looked down at Stella and nodded her head slowly. As soon as Scully was fully naked in front of Stella a small blush formed on Stella's cheeks, for she had never seen a body as beautfiul as Scully's body was. 

Stella slowly pressed her own body onto Scully's body as she leaned in and kissed her lips deeply. A soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as Stella's hands slowly moved down Scully's body. Slowly she removed her lips from Scully's and looked deep within her eyes. "If I hurt you tell me to stop and I will."

There was something about Scully that made Stella want to be careful and sweet to her. Usesal she was the rough type of person when it came to fucking. But with Scully she wanted to not just fuck her but love her in this moment. 

"All right..." Scully whispered. 

Stella's hand slowly moved between Scully's legs, causing Scully to part her legs a bit more for Stella's hand. Rubbing a finger around Scully's clit a soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as she felt herself getting tried on already. It could be because she hasn't been touched in so long. Soon Stella pushed two fingers inside of Scully causing her to moan even louder than before. 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she heard Scully's moans. Scully's eyes shut tightly as she felt Stella's fingers pushing in and out of her. Scully gasped a few times as Stella leaned in and kissed her lips deeply. Scully kissed Stella's lips back while she wrapped her arms around Stella's neck. Stella used her free hand to lift Scully up so she was siting up. Then she pulled her close to her lap and leaned in to kiss down Scully's neck. 

Scully let out a few more moans as she moved her hand to Stella's hip. Then it slowly moved down to inside the older woman's pants. Stella wanted to stop Scully from feeling her marks. But she knew that Scully wouldn't feel them since they were on her hips. She made sure to place them somewhere that only she could see them. Because they were hers and hers alone. 

Once Scully's hand moved inside of Stella's pants she found her way to between her legs and started to finger Stella, feeling how wet she was. Stella let out a moan as she pushed her fingers faster and deeper. This caused Scully to moan loudly. Both of their moans were bouncing around in the room. 

"Fuck...!" Stella cried out as she rolled her hips on Scully's fingers. "Are you sure you have never fucked a woman before?" She asked while panting. 

"I have not." Scully said shyly as she let out a few more moans. 

Stella could feel Scully was close and she too was getting close. Biting on her lower lip she closed her eyes. "Fuck Scully!" She cried out. 

"Stella..." Scully moaned while she moved her free hand to Stella's shoulder and gripped onto it. 

"Cum with me darling." Stella panted as her eyes looked deep within Scully's eyes. 

And just like that the both of them came onto each other's fingers. Then they both laid down on the bed beside each other. Once Stella's high was over she got up and put on a robe she had near by and took off her pants. She closed the robe so Scully couldn't see the scars that she had. Then she went through her things for her smokes and smirked a little while she found them. 

Meanwhile Scully laid there in the bed with a small smile on her lips. When she was able to sit up she looked over at Stella and smiled at her. "T---That was...Something else." She said while she was still panting. Stella smiled back at her as she walked over to her. 

"Do you want one?" Stella asked. 

"Those things will kill you Stella. No thank you." Scully said. 

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger." Stella said then lite her cigarette and inhaled it. When she blow the smoke she made sure not to blow it in Scully's face.

"Would you like me to leave now?" Scully asked. 

"No you lay down and get some rest." Stella said as Scully laid down and covered herself back up and closed her eyes. 

Once she was asleep Stella watched her for a moment then put out her cigarette and sighed. Then she laid down beside Scully and ran her fingers through her hair. She was so pure, so sweet. Stella didn't want to hurt her. But she knew how she worked and that was no reationshps. It worked for herself this far. 

****

Scully woke up still in Stella's bed and looked over to the side seeing Stella sleeping soundly. Slowly she got out of bed without waking the blonde and got dressed. She then worte Stella a note saying that she would see her later. Then she walked out of the house and started walking to her house. As she walking her phone started to ring. Looking around for it she found it in her coat pocket and picked it up. 

"Scully." Scully said. 

"Scully it's me, how are you?" Mulder asked softly. 

"Mulder...I---I'm all right and yourself?" Scully asked. 

"Doing good. I just wanted to say good morning and see how you were doing." 

Mulder always made sure how Scully was doing, which was nice. But things could never go back to the way they were. Because everything was different between them. Scully felt as if Mulder still felt something for her and that worried her. 

"Thank you for the call Mulder." Scully said as she got to her house and saw Jim at her door and this made her worry about this guy. "What the hell?" She asked. 

"What is it?" Mulder asked. 

Jim got up from the step and looked at Scully. "Miss Scully we need to talk." 

"About?" Scully asked. 

"Stella Gibson." Jim said. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked. 

"There is nothing to talk about. Please leave me be." 

Jim sighed. "I am afraid we have a lot to talk about." 

"Mulder...I am going to have to call you back." Scully said. 

"Scully wait tell me what is going maybe I c---." 

Scully hung up then placed her phone in her pocket and looked at Jim. "What do you want?" She asked. 

"You are in the same clothes as the other day Miss Scully did you spend the whole night with Stella?" Jim asked. 

"I think that is none of your busies." Scully said as she opened her door. 

"Miss Scully please listen to me. This is case is going to get ugly. It did once before." Jim said as he took hold of Scully's arm. 

"Listen I don't know who the hell you are. But I have a class to teach in a hour and I need to get ready." Scully said then pulled away from Jim and walked into her house and closed the door. Once she locked it she sighed and walked into her home, throwing the keys into a ball on a table near the door. 

Then she took off her coat and hung it up. Slowly she took off her shoes and made her way to living room. Hearing something up stairs she stopped moving and listened for a moment. When she realized that someone was in her house she reached for her gun. Slowly she made her way to the stairs and walked up them. 

But halfway up she stopped when she didn't hear anything anymore. Scully then walked up to the top of the stiars. But as soon as she got to the top she was hit in the face causing her to fall down the stairs. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw someone coming for her so she picked up her gun and started shooting. 

\-----  
Stella went to Scully's class but when she got there Scully wasn't there. Her light gray eyes looked around the room for a moment as she listened to two girls talking about how Scully never misses a class. Slowly Scully got up and made her way to Scully's place and knocked on the door. 

"Scully? It's Stella are you home?" Stella asked. 

Scully laid there on the ground by the stairs hearing Stella's voice through the front door. When she opened her eyes again she saw no one there. But there was blood all over the ground and it wasn't just hers. 

"Scully if you don't open this door I am going to kick it down." Stella said then waited for a moment. When Scully didn't come to the door she kicked the door open and held her gun out just in case someone other than Scully was in the house.

As she walked through the house she thought she heard something and pointed her gun. "Scully? Where are you?" Stella asked. 

"Stella?" Scully asked as she slowly sat up and placed her hand on her own chest, feeling her own heart beating. 

"Scully...Oh, my god." Dropping her gun she ran over to Scully and looked at her. 

"I---I am fine...That son of a bitch pushed me...Down the stairs." Scully said while she looked over at Stella. 

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Stella asked while she helped Scully up. 

"His?" Scully asked. "Stella it was...A young woman in my house..." 

"What?" Stella asked. 

\-----

Scully sat in her bathroom cleaning herself off while Stella talked to the officers she called over. One of them walked over to Scully and looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" He asked. 

"I am a doctor...I can fix myself right up." Scully said while she looked over at the office then back at herself in the mirror. "But thank you." She added. 

The officer nodded then walked back over to Stella and looked at her. "So she said it was a female not a male?" 

Stella nodded her head as she crossed her arms then looked over the side to Scully then back over at the officers. "You think it could be two people?" She asked. 

"Two?" Another officer asked. 

"A male and a female." Stella said while she looked down and let out a sigh. "I should have known better. I said that whoever this is is after women like Scully." 

"Stop it." Scully said as she walked out of the bathroom and over to Stella. "This isn't your fault. None of it." 

They were asked a few more questions then the officers left. Scully then walked over to her door and saw a later on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. 

Dana Scully, 

You may think you are safe within the arms of Stella Gibson but trust us she won't be able to keep you safe forever. If you don't stay out of our way or else you will be next on the list. P.S tell Gibson an eye for an eye. 

"What is it?" Stella asked as she walked over to Scully. 

Scully shook her head as she placed the later in the trash. As she did so she heard her phone ringing and picked it up. "Scully." 

"Scully it's me, I just got the most oddest phone call." Mulder said. 

"What do you mean?" Scully asked while she turned and looked over at Stella. 

"Well it was some young woman asking me if I knew a woman named Stella Gibson." Mulder said. "Does that name mean anything to you? Because she said that the two of you became rather close." 

Scully stood there with her mouth half open as Stella walked over to her. "Mulder...I have to call you back." Once she hung up the phone she looked over at Stella. "We need to check your home for any signs of cameras. For we are being watched." 

"Watched?" Stella asked. 

"Whoever this is, whoever was in my home knows you." Scully said. 

"Me?" Stella asked then looked down thinking to herself. 

Soon Stella's phone rang. "Gibson." She said while stepping a few feet away from Scully. 

"Ma'am there was another murder." A officer said. 

"I'll be right there." Stella said then hung up the phone. "I have to go. But I will be checking on you later." 

Before Scully could say anything Stella left her house. A sigh left her lips as she looked down for a moment and thought to herself. Her thoughts went to Mulder. Apart of her wanted to see Mulder and have him here to help her with this case. She missed having him around her. Was Scully lonely? Well yes. 

\-----

Scully was so lonely at this point she didn't want to stay home alone anymore. So she went to the bar that Stella had taken her the other night and order and drink. Slowly running her fingers through her hair. Her bright blue eyes looked over to the side seeing a man around her age looking at her. A small smile formed on his lips then held up his drink to her. Scully thought for a moment. Should she do a one night stand? It wasn't like her to do so. But then again she has been in London everything she was doing wasn't like her. 

Before Scully could respond to the guy her phone buzzed and she looked down at it seeing it was a message from Stella.

Text from Stella; Scully I need you to come over. 

Scully looked at her phone for a long time. Then she got up from where she was siting and made her way to the doors to leave the bar. As she did so she put on her coat over her red dress. Walking down the street she felt as if someone was watching her, following her and it was bothering Scully. Dropping her bag onto the ground she gasped as a young woman picked it up. 

"You should be more careful Miss Scully." The young woman said softly. 

"I---I am sorry...But do I know you?" Scully asked while she took her bag back. 

"I sit in the way back in your classroom." The woman replied. 

"Oh? What is your name?" Scully asked. 

"Katie, Katie Benedetto." 

Scully felt she had seen the young woman before but she felt it wasn't just her class, for she would have remember her. She looked like she was in her early 20's almost around Scully's age. Her hair was long brown and her eyes were a deep color. 

"Thank you..." Scully said. "I am sorry...Katie? I don't remember you." Scully said. 

"That's all right I am very quite in the back. In fact I tend to take mostly notes and don't talk to anyone." Katie said. 

Scully looked down feeling a bit bad, for she was that person in the classrooms who would sit in the back and take notes. People always made fun of her. So apart of her felt for the young woman. As they walked down the street the two talked for a moment. 

"I was in a hospital for a while." Katie said softly while Scully looked down at Katie's arms and saw the cuts on them. 

"Because of those?" Scully asked. 

"In away yes..." Katie said. 

"I see." Scully said softly. "I have to go Katie. But it was nice talking to you." She added. 

"Oh, yes I have things to do as well. See you next week for class." Katie said as Scully nodded and waved. 

****

Stella tapped her phone on her hand as she pasted around her home waiting for Scully to get there. As soon as Scully got there, Stella looked over at her. Her gray eyes then looked at her dress and smiled a little. "Did I interrupt something?" 

"Hm? Oh, No I was out for a drink." Scully said while she looked down for a moment. 

"Looks good on you." Stella said as she walked over to Scully and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then she remembered why she had texted her. "The killer...There are two of them." 

Scully looked at Stella and watched as her hand slowly removed from her shoulder. "Two of them?" She asked. 

"A male and a female." Stella said. 

Scully thought for a moment then sighed. "What is the motive?" She asked. 

"I am not sure yet. But I need to find out before they kill again." Stella said while she walked over to her table and picked up a glass of wine. 

Scully took off her coat and placed it over a chair. Then she walked over to Stella and placed her hands on her shoulder to give her some comforted. "You are going to catch them Stella." She whispered softly. 

Stella turned and faced Scully. Their eyes locked with each other while Scully placed both of her hands on Stella's cheeks. "I believe in you."


End file.
